User talk:Thomas0802/Archive2
Congratz! Congratz Tom!! ;D Instulent (talk) 11:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: It's just something that helps me to organize pages in categories. Sorry bro, I'm a bit busy now. I'll explain more about it later. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:05, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. If I'll need help, I'll tell you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:19, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Eh? Hey Tom, I noticed something: Your user page states you're from Brazil, but the staff page says you're are Belgian. So, which one is true? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, OK :) So, which one do you want to put on the staff page? Maybe I can also put them both on the staff page. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Boy, this is getting complicated... -_- I think I'll keep this that way until I'll decide how to put everything in. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Image policy Oh sorry about the images, i did not see the note and uploaded more images. i will look over the policy now. Dmz2002 (talk) 19:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 Apartment complex Hey, about that apartment complex page, there is this one person who wants to delete it. He says it is not important in the game, should not be considered a complex, and says it isnt a housic project. what do think? should it be deleted, or left alone? get back to me plz. Dmz2002 (talk) 21:55, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 page name the name of the page is Mowhawk Avenue Apartment complex.Dmz2002 (talk) 22:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 GTA Wiki (Notícias) Ola Tomás. Podes ver o que eu publiquei no meu blog, por favor? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE. Apartment on Mohawk Avenue Hey whats up? Sorry The late reply, i was just going to tell you i am going to remove the housing projects catagory, and i was just wondering, what is the difference between apartment compleexes and housing projects? i probably sound stupid but i actually Dont know. Please Get Back to Me. Dmz2002 (talk) 16:01, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 RE: Hey Yeah, it's cool here but dangerous cuz gang wars happen everytime better live in Hollywood than here P.S : Sorry for long reply TheDonkeyFool (talk) 14:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC) No,Thom Instulent wrote those speeds first before i enter GTA Wiki.But this time it is replaced by me because i just ask Instulent's permission and played also those GTA games so thats why i know image policy warning oh sorry, i cant believe that i forgot! i will fix this too ASAP! sorry again. dang, i forgot to sign it. sorry, i am reaally losing it today i forgot to sign the letter. it was about the image policy. LOL!Dmz2002 (talk) 20:50, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 About gallery's I was also curious how to give the license to images in a gallery, because when i hit to modify the image in the gallery, it just says to but a description, or a photo link. i have checked the image policy, but it does not say how to do this. can you help please? Thanks! Dmz2002 (talk) 21:00, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 RE: IDK know man, I can't say anything right now... I just went to the shop to buy some Nike CTR Maestri 360 III and spend 40 dollars on them, 40 dollars which I needed to buy GTA V. My mom doesn't want to hear about video games and my dad says he won't let me buy it since it's not on PC... At least if I had the money I'd felt better. I'm so fucking sad right now.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 Kingrhem]] (Talk ★ ) 15:35, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Yo so I saw that you reverted the Families' page. I belive my post was justified as I backed up my information, also the people on the talk page decided to change the name. So I tink its unfair of changing it without telling me why you did it. Grove Street Saints (talk) 20:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC)Grove Street SaintsGrove Street Saints (talk) 20:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I apolgize if the information was wrong, but Ganton represents Compton in GTA SA. And its replaced buy Strawberry in GTA V which is a turf under the Ballas' control. Also that in the leaked gta 5 gang trailer Steve Haines never mentions Grove Street or the other sets. The second one I wrote that Lamar is a drug dealer because Franklin said he was selling drugs in the Franklin trailer. Grove Street Saints (talk) 20:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC)Grove Street SaintsGrove Street Saints (talk) 20:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:EMantosomething Hi. Yeah, I had to rollback his edits because he kept changing robbers to gangsters. Let me know if he persists and I will block him. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 11:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Missions http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/09/03/world-first-hands-on-with-grand-theft-auto-v «'Pato8'» 16:33, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Packie what's wrong with that? He is based on eminem so i don't see why it's a problem. (talk) RE: We're still having problems with the signings of the messages; it doesn't work, hence why we removed it, temporarily. As for the crews, sorry, I'm already in three crews, one of which is our Wiki's crew, and I'll play as a member of this crew almost exclusively to promote the Wiki. Sorry, bro. :( -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 10:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, Tony founded this one, so he's the head. I'll try to figure out how to make the damn template work by the time of V's release. And, I'm currently aking a break from editing while I'm on chat, I'll be back in a few minutes or so, so I'll help you :) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thanks It's not a problem. Thank you for your polite comment! -- Painkill (talk) 13:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Renaming pages What are you talking about? Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:01, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Epicnoobs created those two pages, not me man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: I renamed the pages to Los Santos International Airport (3D Universe) and Los Santos International Airport (HD Universe). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 06:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:OMG I don't want to hear or watch any leaked videos/spoilers until the game's release, so no, I won't watch it. But keep users from adding info about that leak, as I go to sleep. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 21:11, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Leaked info I thought it was pictures only, sorry for that. You can revert my edits. 09:57, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Protection I'm good thanks, and you? The GTA IV page is complete and the game is finished. I see no reason why anyone would want to edit the page and therefore no reason to remove protection. Tom Talk 17:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Tom Talk 16:53, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :You can use areas for neighbourhoods I guess, but maybe a seperate category is needed. Categories are supposed to make navigation easier, but when every single location throughout the series is in the locations category, it doesn't do that. That should be a main category with only subcategories added to it. The categories are a real mess on this Wiki. One day I'll get round to sorting it, but that's a mammoth task. Anyway, get back to the good work :). Tom Talk 17:24, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Missions If you're gonna make mission pages for GTAV, fill them with some info, don't leave 'em blank! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I was busy playing V, so I haven't noticed the edits made today. Good work. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Same here; Trevor ruined The Lost Brotherhood - Terry and Clay are dead, too. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:16, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Why the fuck did you tell me! I'm yet to reach this mission!! Joking, I knew he'll die (due to the leaks), but please don't spoil me the story. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:09, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll help you with adding the mission infoboxes. I want to add them infobox images anyway. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:12, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Death of Johnny K Honestly, I'm shocked that Klebitz dies by the hands (well, foot) of Trevor, but then, I found it funny how Trevor described Johnny's death to Terry, Clay, and other Lost MC members, then I found it shocking again that Trevor kills them all at The Range. I hate Trevor for that and that's why my brother will play him, not me. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 19:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC) A Favor Hi Tommy, I hope you don't count this as spamming, but can you please sign this petition? every sign in is important. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 23:13, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- What the hell, man? Why try to delete the 'Aliens GTA V' article. I serioulsy suggest you actually play GTA V before assuming that an aspect of it you haven't heard of doesn't exist. Try 'Grass Roots' it's a good example and it's unlocked quite near the beginning of the game. It's one of Michaels strangers and freaks missions. They are aliens, I mentioned the Grass roots mission to prove their existance. Later on in the campaign they abduct you. In a space ship. Beacuse they're aliens. Also the grammar was fine, and I hadn't yet got to a point where there was need to link to anything.Abeardedgoat (talk) 14:40, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Also I appreciate that you're trying to save face, but theres no need to lie about it. ---- Page creating Sup Thomas, may I ask why are you creating pages with no content what so ever? Seems pointless to me Instulent (talk) 20:20, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok.. where would you like me to start? :) Instulent (talk) 20:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Where abouts are you in the storyline? Instulent (talk) 20:30, September 20, 2013 (UTC) No lol, I meant where abouts are you in the storyline of GTA V? :p Instulent (talk) 20:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Aren't you going to get spoiled tho? I mean I've seen a couple of major spoilers here.. Instulent (talk) 20:37, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Wow.. you really love this wiki, don't you? :D Instulent (talk) 20:47, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Why not propose to it then? Instulent (talk) 21:01, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Nice. There should be a medal system for good work or something like that.. and if there were one, I'm 100% sure you would get one.. Instulent (talk) 21:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Eh too lazy, but your welcome to take the idea if you want :) Instulent (talk) 09:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rename Done. Tom Talk 14:20, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Railroad Crossings No problem! Feel free to ask me anything about Grand Theft Auto V! I absolutely love that game and am highly addicted to it, so I know a lot about the map, the vehicles and some characters! Smashbro8 (talk) 19:32, September 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Grove Street Someone had put a note on the Hood Safari page mentioning it. I think it maybe something like the multiple conversations were recorded like in IV, because I can't rightly remember them talking about this. I'm replaying the mission right now to confirm (yes, I probably should have done this first). Shadowrunner(stuff) 19:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Military Hey friend, are you busy? I need your help with something :) Bar27262 (talk) 20:17, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I need you to verify what I made in Wanted Levels in GTA 5 about the Military. I need you to see if I'm not the only one being chased. Bar27262 (talk) 20:28, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I think it was just Military. It didn't look like Merryweather security. It was the Camouflague Jeeps typically used by Military. Bar27262 (talk) 20:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Probably. We'll see soon hopefully. Bar27262 (talk) 20:45, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Look the map, man! Is Murrieta not Murietta, fuck! RE:KIFFLOM Indeed, brother-uncle Thomas. I am in 1000 places in the same time. Kifflom guides me to the knowledge of everything. KIFFLOM! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 18:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks man. Yeh, I finished the game, with 'Deathwish', as it is the only ending I can choose without throwing the console out the window :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:12, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Damn, that sucks, man. To be honset, I thought you had Xbox 360. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Great, but I have two probs with it: #Color (too bright) #Sections for individual ranks; the only rank that should get its own section is 'Boss' (better be called 'Don' for this one). Other sections should be just 'Members'. Other than that, I don't have any complaints -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: McReary family Yep, Packie mentions it during a heist. That family had it rough, I made the same decisions as you. That kind of makes Packie seem like a bit of a dick, leaving his elderly mother all alone at the other side of the country! Tom Talk 20:00, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Resposta Ya, tudo bem, e contigo? Hoje faz uma semana que eu comprei o GTA V depois de ter achado uma nota de 100€ debaixo do tapete de um banco que fica no caminho para a escola. O jogo é muito bom. Eu diria que achei tudo excelente, menos a parte que não podes ir nem ao Burger Shot, nem ao Cluckin' Bell, nem ao Up 'n' Atom, nem ao Taco Bomb... :( Mas de resto, o jogo está muito bem feito, e se tivesse saído na Primavera deste ano, não ia estar tão bom. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Não faz mal, os acento, eu percebo na mesma. Mas sim, por acaso as missões podiam ter mais conteúdo de gang, mas a história também não é só sobre o Franklin, acho que é por aí. A cidade, em si, não é super-gigante, mas mesmo assim, acho uma cidade muito divertida - nada a ver com Liberty City - e as montanhas são um bom sítio para ir quando se começa a enjoar da Baixa de Los Santos (LS Downtown). No outro dia, depois de ir à mansão do Devin em Tongva Hills, desci aquilo tudo de bicla, com o Michael, até Vespucci Beach. A resistência dele subiu a pique. Isto das estatísticas, como a direcção, a resistência, o fôlego, etc. etc. já fazia falta, desde o San Andreas. Quando comprares o jogo vais-te divertir, até porque as missões são imaginativas (como no Chinatown Wars, mas com gráficos decentes). Só uma dica, não faças como eu fiz com o IV, o TLAD e o TBoGT: eu vi as primeiras 13 missões de cada um, antes de ter os três jogos - na altura eu pensava que os episódios tinham o mesmo número de missões que o IV... - e quando fui jogar, as missões perderam a graça toda, porque eu já tinha percebido onde é que as missões iam dar. Muito menos ver a missão final, porque aí é que o jogo perde a graça toda mesmo. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:31, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Acho que a Rockstar tinha dito que não ia fazer nenhum "episódio" do GTA V, e é essa uma das razões para eles terem posto três protagonistas em vez de um só. Sobre a personalização, eu jogo o GTA V e vêm-me à cabeça os momentos de há 9 anos, com o SA. Os veículos, especialmente os carros estão MUITO bem feitos. E a roupa também, ando sempre a vestir o Franklin à "gangsta", o Michael como quarentão dos 80, tipo o Tomy Vercetti, e o Trevor, ponho-o com bonés da Discount Store, t-shirts e as calças cinzentas de fato de treino (ou de moletom). E às vezes com os óculos de aviador. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:About the banana guy I don't know what happened to him, ask Ilan about him. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Thomas, I don't need help. I'm racing The Tom and your helpis kinda like cheating XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:45, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :On the other hand. Yeah,we need help. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:04, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks man. Me and Tom owe you a beer, or a vodka. Whatever you like ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:42, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Antagonist gangs As you're aware, me and Ilan are in the process of cutting down on categories. I don't feel that "Antagonist gangs" is a particularly useful category, so could you stop using it. Thanks. Tom Talk 18:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :I get your logic, but the issue will be solved when we get round to those categories. As today showed us all, it's going to take a while. Thanks for the help today by the way :). Tom Talk 18:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I had a quick cleanup of the antagonists category, I removed all gangs. Oh, there are 148 of them, another big job - nice spot. If I get some time I'll be glad to help you out with that. Tom Talk 18:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Well the effort is appreciated. Also, to indent messages use : instead of *. To increase the indent simply add another and so on. Tom Talk 19:24, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Attaching Pictures Oops!! Sorry didn't notice this message. I will read what you said to read now. Alinya (talk), At Your Service! 18:42, October 6, 2013 (UTC) : I would like to ask, would this image name be okay: JamaicanHeatSMG-GTAIV-it's-location : Alinya (talk), At Your Service! 18:52, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry to see Cheats in GTA III turned back. Did I overste my bounds somehow? I had wished to fix the error in you cheat coding. "gunsgunsguns" is a simplistic and incorrect description of Increase guns & ammo. As I described, 3x "guns" adds one set, 4x"guns" adds two sets, etc.. so typing your cheat twice gives you 4x the ammo as just once. Hoffscore (talk) 15:51, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: What I did?. I follow the Image Policy. Rhenrique (talk) 16:43, october 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: No problemo, bro! I'm currently rank 14 so I'll help. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:44, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Online I haven't played Online yet, so I won't be much help. I'll help out with the double redirects though. Tom Talk 17:51, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I've seen Lukaku scoring and the resume of the match! Tukey showed they can be dangerous, they beat us in Romania 0-2. That's what happens when you have a good coach, like Fatim Therim is. Our coach is still Victor Piturca, nobody likes him because he's making bad choices. You heard about Alexandru Maxim (23), the one who scored many times and has many assists for VfB Stuttgart? He's playing on an abnormal position all the time because Piturca brings a guy who should retire on Alex's normal position? His name is Bogdan Stancu, he plays for a team in Turkey you never heard of. Yet, he's still a titular in every match. We have some good players, if we'd have a good coach it would be even better. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romania_national_football_team Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''"...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ [[User:Gamer.Matt|Gamer.Matt 05:28, October 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: It is quite a good idea but the missions come from them seperatly and if you ever need to know who gives the missions then look at this. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Your welcome, and what do you mean about the list having reason? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 10:07, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Yeah, I guess you should have it saying TP Industries then (or whatever it was). VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 10:15, October 28, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hey Tom. Could you vote on the Community Notice Board please? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:25, October 28, 2013 (UTC) TBOGT Theme Song I see that you have reverted my edit on the Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony page. I don't believe the Pjanoo (Club Mix) is the theme for it. The Pjanoo (Afterlife Remix) seems more like the theme. Also, I never heard that alternate version, the Club Mix, In anything in "The Ballad". If you foretell me some evidence of the club mix to be it, that would be great cause I'm confused. If you do look into it, here both songs: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpQIALRUkgk Pjanoo (Afterlife Remix)] - The one I believe to be the theme song. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTYEXej9Kv0 Pjanoo (Club Mix)] - The current music which I really never heard until I heard it on the Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony page. An explanation would be great to eradicate my confusion I have currently. Kind regards, Haloprov ~Sig don't work on this wikia Hey, for a little more sourcing, here's this: Grand Theft Auto IV - The Theme Song Collection. Just to help you out on your investigation, User:Haloprov Hey, are you having any progress? User:Haloprov Untitled Hey Thomas the changes I made were accurate. ChuckieBoyz (talk) 23:23, October 29, 2013 (UTC)Chuckie Boyz News Team The news Team has been formed. You can report the news on Thursday, I have Monday and Mikey has Sunday. I just made one so look on my blogs for a brief layout. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 20:06, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tom. Just letting you know it's your turn to report the news tomorrow! VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 21:23, November 13, 2013 (UTC) News Team Template Hi Tom. I created the template that we will put on our blogs on our day of the news. I'm already adding it to yours. Take a look at it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I updated the staff page and now I'll do the news team one. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 12:55, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Done. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 12:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Grammer I ill work on my grammer BTW thankyou for being polite. Owen1983 (talk) 00:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey there Thomas! I just wanted to drop by a message, since you contacted me a few months ago, and I don't think you ever saw my reply. I'd be happy to help out here (though I have been editing here and there for a while now), as long as I know what I should contribute to! At the moment, though, I'm not sure what I should work on. I also wanted to say that I love the idea for the Wiki News (though I don't know who came up with it originally). If you ever need someone to fill in, or help out, occasionally, don't hesitate to contact me! I was also thinking that it would be cool to have a huge quarterly edition of the Wiki News (comes out in March, June, September, December - the end of each quarter), and is a huge summary of everything GTA that happened during that quarter (similar to the WikiProject Video games Newsletter over on Wikipedia). If you ever want to contact me privately about any of the above topics, feel free to send me an email! I'll be sure to reply. All the best, Rhain1999 (talk) 07:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC). I just added Franklin's official artwork what's wrong with that? And I deleted the name of "Franklin in GTA V" because that's pretty obvious and Franklin is only on GTA V. Hamodey1 (talk) 04:31, November 20, 2013 (UTC) 2014 You didn't believe me when I told you Piturca knows nothing about coaching? We lost to a modest team of Greece! The bad thing is, Piturca can't be fired because the federation woul have to pay him 1,5m euros! Good luck to Belgium!Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 13:37, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Blog Post I deleted it. I'll publish it tomorrow morning at about 8-9AM. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Weekly News The news has been put up. Take a look and have a try on our Caption Contest. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Recrutamento Olá, tudo bem, Tomás? Gostei da ideia das missões do Online. Mas também me-podiam ter falado disso. Como parte da Equipa das Notícias da Wiki, também gostava de ter sabido disso de ante-mão. O post está muito bom. Grande ideia, a das fotos. Já agora, Boas Festas. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey man! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas! I might not be online tomorrow so I just wanted to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas before I forget! Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:18, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 23:12, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Just a question Nah, I only been past it while heading up to San Diego. It's pretty big actually, twice as sized as the Alamo Sea. Around the summer, the smell of salt protrudes out of the water and when the wind blows to the southwest, my town gets a scent of it. Also, Slab City is right next to it. Ring any bells? Lol --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 21:56, December 28, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean don't ignore warnings from an administrator (asuming that by admin. you meant administrator) What did you mean by don't ignore warnings from an admin.? ~TheAdamBomb2 Hi Thomas, Thanks - I'm doing my best. The road-signs (and exits) for the Interstates + Route 1 is now finished. I'm working on the rest of the routes now ;) PhilipMK (talk) 14:36, December 29, 2013 (UTC) So by admin do you mean administrator? And I didn't receive warnings from anyone. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 00:57, December 30, 2013 (UTC) TheAdamBomb2 Babel Hey Thomas :) hier im Wiki gibt es eine Babel wo man seinen GTA Online Rank eintragen kann und eine für das Alter. Ich finde beide sehr gut und würde diese auch gerne im deutschen GTA Wiki haben, auch wenn es ein bisschen dreist ist aber könntest du mir den Code dafür geben! Sonny 11:45, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Super, vielen Dank! :) Sonny 16:14, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I just want fellow gamers to know that he will yell out to the cops and they will chase you if you run past him with a wanted level. I thought it was a quirky fun fact! RE: OK, obrigado pela informação. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:35, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Places The categories on this Wiki need a lot of work. We have a lot of pointless ones and some which just need organising properly, I'm not really sure how to go around doing that because it's a massive job, so for now we're just picking off a few less significant ones. Tom Talk 11:11, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations You seem to be the lead candidate. You deserve it. I couldn't feel sad about it, I can't be very much active because of school. Maybe after the exams I'll be able to apply again. Congratulations! :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''"Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 16:25, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Sure thing. I have been here for a while, it's that I wasn't expecting anything related to the images, so my apologies. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 16:34, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry bout that, old chap. Yeah, wasn't sure about the image policies here. I mainly used to edit the RuneScape Wiki, and it was slightly different over there. Won't happen again! Cheers Lord Rapter, that one dude, the walking non-sequitur (talk) 05:53, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Per the Election results, you're the new admin type dude around here. Congratulations! And let me know if you have any questions about how to use the administrator tools. Jeff (talk| ) 15:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Congratulations! :) Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''